Bakuras Stimme
by adele4
Summary: Bakura ist seit fünf Jahren verschwunden. Aber Ryou wird die Stimme in seinem Geist nicht los. Oneshot.


Hm... Bitte fragt nicht nach dem Tieferen Sinn dieser fic... Oder auch nach irgendeinem Oberflächlichen... Ist mir nur gerade eingefallen.

Disclaimer: Yugioh : nicht meins.

* * *

xxxx 

Das Zimmer war dunkel. Einzige Lichtquellen waren eine schwache Lampe im Vorzimmer, und die Lichter die von der Stadt zu ihm hinauf schienen.

Er blickte stumm durch den durchsichtigen Vorhang hinaus, und hinunter auf die Stadt. Die Dunkelheit störte ihn nicht, genauso wenig wie die fast unheimliche Stille. Tatsächlich fand er die Dunkelheit beruhigend: sie umhüllte und schütze ihn.

Früher hatte er die Dunkelheit gehasst. Aber es was schon damals nicht die Dunkelheit selbst gewesen. Es war das Wissen dass, während er in einem undurchdringlichen Gefängnis eingeschlossen war, sein Körper sich seiner Kontrolle entzog. Selten ließ ihn seine dunkle Seite durch seine Augen hindurchsehen, machtlos alles bewusst miterleben - und wenn doch war es fast noch grausamer.

Fast. Auch das schlimmste konnte Ryou leichter ertragen als die ständige Angst vor etwas unbekanntem: es war als ginge man blind auf einen Abgrund zu, oder eher mitten durch eine Schlacht. Er konnte sie nicht hören, nicht spüren, aber er wusste dass seine Hände zerstörten, „draußen", vielleicht jemanden töteten den er liebte... Er war in Dunkelheit eingeschlossen, und wusste, irgendwann würde er mit den Wunden aus der Schlacht aufwachen, mit Blut an seinen Händen, und Bakura würde ihn schweigend sich selbst überlassen.

Noch immer ließ ihn die Erinnerung frösteln. Fünf Jahre war es her, dass Bakura von Yami ins Reich der Schatten verbannt worden war, und er selbst Domino verlassen hatte. Vielleicht war es ein Fehler gewesen, so schnell fort zu gehen: Yami hatte ihn immer beruhigen können: niemand kam aus dem Reich der Schatten zurück.

_Der Pharao hat nie die wahre Macht der Millenniumsgegenstände verstanden._

Ryou zuckte unter der sanft drohenden Stimme in seinem Geist zusammen, und schüttelte dann unwillig den Kopf. Er war kein Kind mehr. Und er hatte gehofft, er hätte das hinter sich.

_Hinter dir?_

Die Stimme schien amüsiert.

_Ich habe schon einmal fünf tausend Jahre gewartet... Ich habe Zeit._

Ryou wandte sich abrupt von dem Fenster ab, und suchte nach etwas um sich abzulenken. Es war nicht so erstaunlich das die Erinnerung an den Geist des Ringes ihn noch lange verfolgt hatte. Aber sie war nie schwächer geworden. Und die Stimme in seinem Geist ließ ihn nicht los. Im Gegenteil: die stummen Selbstgespräche wurden immer häufiger.

_Selbstgespräche?_

-Du bist nicht wirklich, informierte Ryou die Stimme ruhig und ein bisschen müde.

Einen Augenblick glaubte er, die nächste Antwort würde zornig ausfallen, doch dann verschwand der Ärger den er zu spüren geglaubt hatte wieder.

_Nicht wirklich, nichts als Einbildung_, bestätigte die Stimme. _Nichts, wogegen du ankämpfen müsstest..._

-Ich kämpfe dagegen an, protestierte Ryou stumm.

_Erfolglos... Wie immer... Du wirst nie stark genug sein, Hikari..._

Ryou schauderte. Die Stimme klang so sehr nach Bakura, und nichts war in dessen Mund je so beunruhigend gewesen wie das bloße Wort „Hikari". Wie lange, fragt er sich, konnten diese Gespräche so weiter gehen? Und wie lange würde es noch einen Unterschied machen, ob die Stimme Wirklichkeit oder Einbildung war?

_Ah... Glaube mir, Hikari, du wirst den Unterschied merken..._

Wieder schauderte er. Doch er schüttelte den Kopf:

-Vielleicht, murmelte er. Aber ich wusste dass du genau das antworten würdest. Ich kenne dich zu gut, Bakura.

Er konnte fast spüren wie sich die Augen des Yamis zornig zusammenzogen, bei dieser Unterstellung er sei berechenbar, bei der fehlenden Unterwürfigkeit dieser Worte.

_Du solltest mich gut genug kennen um keine solchen Bemerkung zu wagen..._

-Dich. Aber du bist nicht wirklich.

_Wir werden sehen, Hikari..._

-Du wärst längst erschienen, versuchte Ryou zu argumentieren. Du hättest längst versucht de Kontrolle zu übernehmen.

_Versucht? Wie kannst du so sicher sein das es mir nicht schon gelungen ist?_

-Du wärst nie aus Domino fort gegangen.

Die Stimme wurde zu einem dunklen, spöttischen Lachen.

_Und ist nicht genau das, genau dieser Gedanke, der Grund weshalb du fortgezogen bist? Fort von dem Pharao? Wie kannst du dann glauben das nicht ich es bewirkt habe... ?_

Wieder zitterte Ryou. Das klang nicht unbedingt ganz so logisch wie die Stimme es sich vielleicht gewünscht hatte, aber es klang definitiv nach Bakura. Aber auch diese Antwort hatte er gekannt, hätte gewusst das sein Yami genau diese Worte sprechen würde...

-Du kannst nicht zurückkommen. Du hast keine Macht mehr.

_Was weißt du über das Reich der Schatten, Sterblicher?_

Diesmal klang die Stimme verächtlich.

-Genug, erwiderte Ryou ruhig, um zu wissen das es keinen Weg zurück gibt.

_Zu wissen, Hikari? Du weißt nichts. Du vertraust nur dem Pharao. Aber der Pharao ist ein Lügner, Ryou._

Ryou. Sein Name, den Bakura so selten benutzt hatte. Jetzt war die Stimme beinahe freundlich:

_Und er lügt dich an, und würde behaupten das er dich schützen will, vor der Wahrheit... Aber er schützt dich nicht, nicht war? Du wärst längst zu ihm gegangen, hättest ihn um Hilfe gebeten wenn er auch nur einmal zugegeben hätte das seine mächtige Magie nicht unfehlbar ist..._

Ryou ließ sich langsam zu Boden gleiten, und hielt sich die Hände vor das Gesicht... Die Worte waren viel zu schmerzhaft um Einbildung zu sein. Warum war er aus Domino fortegangen? Er konnte sich wage daran erinnern dass er fort wollte, von allem was ihn an die Vergangenheit erinnerte, aber war es das wert gewesen?

_Und der Pharao weiß es_, fuhr Bakura unerbittlich fort. _Aber er schweigt weil er seine Schwäche nicht zugeben will... Er hat dich gehen lassen weil du hier keine Gefahr für ihn und seinen Hikari bist..._

-Ich, bin keine Gefahr...

Der andere lachte wieder.

_Wenn du mich so gut kennst, wenn du nicht in der Lage bist mich von deiner eigenen Phantasie zu unterscheiden... Wie kannst du behaupten du seihst weiniger gefährlich als wir es jemals waren...?_

Ryou blinzelte. Das klang etwas zu verzwickt für Bakura. Und ein bisschen zu geduldig.

Ryou zwang sich aufzustehen, ging ins Badezimmer, und spritze sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht. Dann sah er lange, fordernd in den Spiegel. Er hatte sich wenig verändert, und sah, blas und zerbrechlich, jünger aus als er war.

Vergeblich versuchte er, irgendeinen Unterschied zu finden, irgendeinen Beweis das derjenige, der auf dem Spiegel zurücksah nicht Ryou war... Aber Bakura hatte sich immer gut verstellen können.

_Natürlich... _Niemand_ hat je etwas bemerkt. Du hättest vollkommen verschwinden können, und sie hätten es nie erfahren, deine „Freunde", solange ich nicht beschloss es zu verraten..._

Ryou wandte sich ab, und ging zum Fenster zurück. Seine Hand legte sich auf den Ring, den er unter dem Hemd versteckt trug. Er war kalt. Seine Magie war verschwunden, zusammen mit dem Geist der ihn Jahrtausende lang bewohnt hatte.

_Aber du wirst ihn nicht abnehmen..._

Nein. Es wäre einfach gewesen, in abzunehmen, ihn verschwinden zu lassen. Ihn zu Yami zu bringen. Aber Ryou hatte das Gefühl, das er, wenn er hier nachgab, nie Ruhe finden würde... Er würde nie die Angst vor Bakura loswerden, wenn er den Millenniumsring einfach versteckte, und sich damit beruhigte, das der Geist darin eingeschlossen war.

_Natürlich... Das ist natürlich der einzige Grund weshalb du ihn nicht fortgeben wirst..._

Ryou warf dem Esstisch einen zornigen Blick zu, weil niemand da war den er hätte ärgerlich anstarren können. Er konnte den Ring abnehmen. Er konnte ihn zerstören.

_Dann tu es, Hikari...Gib zu das du diese fünf Jahre genauso willenlos, so wenig frei warst wie jeher... Zerstöre mich..._

Aber was, wenn das nicht genügte, um die Stimme zu zerstören? Welche Möglichkeit bliebe ihm noch, wenn das einzige für ihn greifbare an Bakura zerstört war?

_Keine_, bestätigte die Stimme... _Ich werde dich finden, auch ohne den Ring, Hikari..._

Seine Finger, die sich krampfhaft um den Millenniumsgegenstand geschlossen hatten, öffneten sich langsam wieder. Seine Hand fiel kraftlos herunter.

_Gut, Hikari... Warte auf mich..._

-Welchen Grund, sagt Ryou laut, weil er den Klang seiner eigenen Stimme brauchte, um sicher zu sein das er noch wirklich war, hätte Bakura überhaupt mit mir zu streiten?

Er lächelte ein wenig.

_Ich habe Zeit... Dein Geist wird schwächer, durch Angst und Zweifel. Ich kann warten, bis dein Körper nichts mehr als eine willenlose Hülle ist..._

Abrupt ging Ryou einen weiteren Schritt auf das Fenster zu, und öffnete es. Kalte Luft bließ ihm ins Gesicht.

-Ich kann sie zerstören, warnte er. Ich kann die „Hülle"die du brauchst mit einem Schlag zerstören!

_Ein Selbstmord? Wegen der Illusion die ich bin?_

Langsam schloss Ryou das Fenster wieder, und ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen. Es war sinnlos. Er fühlte sich von der gleichen Ungewissheit erdrückt, wie damals, als er in seinem Seelenraum eingeschossen gewesen war, nichts sah und wusste das sein Körper sich ohne seinen Willen bewegte. Irgendwann würde die Dunkelheit, die schon damals nur Bakuras Stimme hatte durchdringen können aufreißen, und er würde grausam in die Wirklichkeit gestoßen werden. Vielleicht im nächsten Augenblick. Vielleicht nie.

In seinem Geist ertönte ein dunkles, grausames Lachen.

xxxx

* * *

Hm, okay, schwaches Ende... Eigentlich ging es mir nur um Ryou's und Bakura's (?) Gespräch. 

Review?


End file.
